Just A Little Longer
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: A long day at the office leads to a longer night out Kate/GIBBS sorry couldnt come up with anything better


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a sheet of paper, a pen and my very vivid imagination as I previously stated.

A/N Please feel free to leave your reviews at the end. It really helps me write better.

She raised her hand to massage her right temple. It had been a long and difficult day. The skies outside were now dark and starlit. She stood up to stretch her muscles and then thought to herself that she should just leave and go home. As the thought flowed in her mind, the elevator chimed and the silver haired man stepped out. She sat down again dejectedly and looked miserably at the huge pile of paperwork that was littered across her desk. That really was wishful thinking, she winced. It was way after 11pm when all the paperwork on her desk was done and she could finally go home.

As she walked towards her car in the parking lot she decided that she did not want to go home. She thought of the call that she had received earlier and how for the umpteenth time she had to cancel a much awaited date because of work. However as she thought about it, her boss - the silver haired man had only made them work late on the evenings that she had a date. She swore silently at herself for not picking up on this before.

She inserted the key into the keyhole of the door and turned it until it clicked open. She pulled the handle, opened the door and sank into the driver's seat. The slight pain that was in her temple, before she left the office had now turned into an excruciatingly dull throb. She rested her head against the head rest of the seat. After about five minutes she opened her eyes and she turned on the ignition of the car. It didn't start up on the first try. The car was cold and covered with snow. She would have to wait for it to heat up a little. She cursed again silently. This was the routine for a few nights now and she was tired of it.

Why was Gibbs being such a pain? Why was he always making them work late on the days that she had plans? Why was there an icy stare in the deep blue eyes every time there was a date to pick her up from work? And finally… why was there an unbreakable silence the morning after every successful date of hers?

She tried the ignition again and this time the car hummed to life. At least this time it took less time than every other attempt did. She put the car into gear and slowly exited the parking lot unaware that pair of deep blue eyes was following her every move. The car picked up speed as it cruised down the freeway in no specific direction. The car would go whichever way the road went.

Suddenly the car started slowing down and turned into a parking lot on the left. There were almost no parking spaces left but she found one near the door of the building in it. The engine was cut off and the lights of the car turned off. She undid her blazer, removed the formal piece of clothing and threw it onto the back seat of the car. Underneath the blazer she wore a black, fitted turtleneck top with short sleeves. The black formal pants stayed. She felt her skin tingle and when she looked at her arms she saw that she had gooseflesh from the cold. She quickly picked up the ankle length shawl from the passenger seat and threw it over her shoulders. Instantly she felt a little better.

The car door opened and the tall attractive brunette stepped out. She was the picture of perfection, every man's dream girl, or well she was at least his dream girl and he was not going to let her go this time. It had been heartbreaking every time he saw her leaving with a date that was not him. He wondered what she was like out of the office, what her personality was like when she wasn't under pressure, what her hair would look like when she was not being professional, how much her eyes would sparkle when it was him that was sitting across the table from her holding her hand and how her lips would feel when he kissed her. The deep blue eyes suddenly had a painful look but changed back in a second. No body would have even noticed it.

She walked up to the entrance and entered the seedy looking place. It was not a place that you would associate with her at all but here she was. Her eyes scanned the place and the kind of people that were occupying it. There was no one of interest and she was just about to turn around and leave when she heard someone shouting her name. "Kate" there was another shout from across the room. It was Abby and she was accompanied by Tony and McGee. These were her friends but they were also work colleges and she was not in the mood to talk shop at this hour of the night. The day was long enough and now the night was going to be longer…

Hesitantly she made her way across the bar a stopped at the table occupied by her friends. She felt relieved some how that she was not there alone. Soon enough she had a drink and was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, she leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. Her eyes flew open faster than it had closed. She had just had a thought of Gibbs holding her. "No" she tried to convince herself, "it's just the alcohol and my tired mind right now". "Kate to earth Kate to earth" she heard Tony saying and snapped out of her thoughts.

It was really getting late and she wanted to leave. She looked at her watch and realized that they had been there for at least 2 hours and no idea of how many drinks she had. The music had slowed down and she saw that there were only a few people in the bar now. She could not drive home in his state and there two options that she had. One was to ask Tony to take her home or she could dance off the alcohol – which meant that she would have to stay longer. Right now the first option seemed like the right one.

As she was about to ask Tony to take her home a shadow fell on the table. She turned and looked at the guy standing there. He was not bad looking and was fairly attractive. He smiled and she saw two rows of perfect pearly whites. His dark brown eyes were bright and dancing with mischief. He held out his hand inviting her to dance and even though she did not want to she felt herself reaching out to accept his offer.

They moved to the music him leading her. He smelled nice but she did not really like it. She was unnerved and kept up her guard although that was not working since she had too much to drink. For the third time that night she swore silently. At this moment in time she really hated Gibbs. Logically she knew that he was not at fault but it was him that caused her to be here in the first place. Then she felt the guy's hand moving up and down her back and to her waist. He pulled her closer to his and she felt his breath on her neck. She was not comfortable at all with the new direction that this was going in. She tried to get her friends attention but they were too busy laughing and drinking to notice her.

Gibbs could feel his hands clench and unclench to form fists. There was another man touching the woman of his dreams. The more the man touched her the more rage filled him. It took a lot for him not to walk up to the man grab Caitlin from him and give the man the beating of his life. If only she would give him one sign and he would rescue her in a heartbeat… his heartbeat. Finally the man turned her around and Gibbs caught the look in her eye. It was a look of uncertainty and terror she was definitely scared of what this man could do to her in her state.

Kate noticed the movement at the back of the bar and prayed that it was someone to help her. She closed her eyes in the fear that it was not anyone to help her. It took Gibbs less than two minutes to cross the floor and come to the still dancing pair. He stood there for a moment doubting his actions. Then he recalled the look in her eye and the promise that he made to himself earlier that evening.

He put his hand on Kate's arm, it felt soft and silky. She stopped dancing and so did the man. He gave Gibbs a questioning look to which Gibbs returned an icy blue stare. He put out his hand asking Kate to dance with him and this invitation she accepted willingly. She did not know why but as soon as his fingers entwined with hers she felt safe and secure.

Gibbs calmed down when the other man had stalked off disappointed that he did not get what he wanted. He thought that no one would notice when he would sneak her out. He did not even know that there was some body in the bar that was watching her. He retreated rejected to the table that the other drunkards were now sitting at.

For now Gibbs was happy. For the firs time in a long time he could actually smile and mean it. He was off duty and had the woman of his dreams in his arms. Now the only thing left for him to do was to tell her how much he cares for her. The music seemed so sweet and never ending and he was grateful for it because it meant that he could have Caitlin in his arms for just a little longer. She felt like a little angel in his arms. He didn't realize how fragile and vulnerable she was. It was just at the surface that she appeared tough and sometimes insensitive. They swayed to the music, each lost in their own thoughts.

Her hair smelled like fresh flowers swaying in the breeze, and her skin was soft and silky and smelled like lavender. Her perfume was the most appealing scent yet. It was a fresh breezy sea scent like she had just emerged from the shower.

Gibbs's hold on Kate's hand was firm yet gentle. It was like he did not want to let her go but he didn't want to hurt her either. His other hand rested on her waist and she felt a tingling where his hand was. He smelled a little like saw dust and a strong perfume which created an alluring scent for her. His body was tight and she knew that he was as nervous as she was. Dancing at the bar with your much older mostly grumpy boss was not acceptable in her rule book. However, here she was in that situation and she did not feel one ounce of regret.

He released her hand unwillingly and placed his now free hand on the other side of her waist. He felt her jump slightly and he smiled. He did not expect this reaction from her. He thought that it was a one sided attraction. Now that he knew the effect he had on her he linked his hands behind her back and pulled her closer until she thought that she was going to topple them both over. He felt her hold her breath nervously and his heart skip a beat.

The music stopped and the bar was quiet except for the noise coming from where the rest of the team sat. They were too busy drinking and joking around to see what was happening on the dance floor.

For Kate and Gibbs the music was still playing and they kept up the slow rhythm that they were dancing to. Gibbs was trying with all his might to resist the urge to lift her chin and kiss her. It was becoming really difficult. She linked her hands behind his neck and rested her head on his chest so that her ear was right on his heart. She could hear his every heart beat. She silently wished that they could remain like this for… just a little longer. He felt a drop on his chest and wondered where it had come from. He looked down but could not see anything. Slowly she lifted her head to see if he had felt her tear drop onto him.

Their eyes met and locked and he knew that it was now or never, no matter what the consequences would be. He lowered his head more until his lips brushed hers. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined it would be. When she made no action to move away from him he moved to her neck and kissed all the places that the other man had touched and he felt as though he was cleansing her. Slowly he moved form one side of her neck to the other and then up her neck to her chin and finally his lips came to stop on hers. When she did not protest kissed her gently at first so that if this was not what she wanted he would be able to stop himself.

It was Kate who made the next move. She unclasped her hands from each other behind his head and placed one around his neck and the other behind his head. She pulled his head towards her and deepened the kiss. From the way that she kissed him he was sure that she wanted this as much as he did. They stayed in each other's arms exploring each others mouths for a long, long time, neither of them wanting to end the moment. If only they could stay like this for a little longer…

The whole bar was quiet and it was only then that the three co-workers saw, open mouthed, what was happening out on the dance floor. They definitely did not expect something like that to happen. The thought of seeing Gibbs with any woman was an enormous shock, but it was not just any woman. It was Kate that he was with and from the way that he kissed her now they knew that this was really something special for him. He had allowed her to enter his personal space barrier and that said a lot.

As for Kate, they did not know what was going through her mind but they were really happy that it was not the guy that she was dancing with earlier that was kissing her. Tony felt a lot better that it was some one that he would trust with his life that Kate was with. They all silently wished that the dawn would never come so that Kate and Gibbs could remain like that for… just a little longer…

Ok now I need you people to hit the review button and leave your thoughts. Tell me if you like or not and whether I should keep writing.


End file.
